


Romantic Insanity

by Pixelated_Randomness



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Googleplier Mark Fischbach, Insanity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Septiplier AWAY!, YouTubers - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelated_Randomness/pseuds/Pixelated_Randomness
Summary: Patient 02-624Mental State: Stable; has almost reached SanityPatient 02-486Mental State: Critical; Further surveillance must be conducted-No one in this book is owned by me.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!! This was originally posted on Wattpad, but I was like 'WHY NOT!' and posted it here too.
> 
> I hope you guys really like this!

Patient 02-624  
Mark Edward Fischbach  
Entry Date: 17 September 2015  
Age: 27

Mental Disorders: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Anxiety, PTSD  
\- Googleplier: Google names himself after the famous search engine, which undoubtedly knows the answer to almost any given question. He prides himself on his brains and is able to process most things that the normal person cannot. He tends to boast about his intellect, and actually has a slightly robotic tone to his voice.

\- Darkiplier: Mark's insanity. A Psychopathic person who feeds off the distress others, and manipulates others to get whatever they want. The main reason why people around him get alarmed when he blacks out. He tends to come out through Mark's negative emotions but also has shown to be capable of having other positive emotions as well.

Current Treatment:   
\- 1 therapy session a day.   
\- 1 group therapy session every 2 weeks

Current Doctor: Felix Kjellberg  
Notes from Doctor:

Mark is... Different. The actual Mark, the one you would see by meeting him for the first time, is not insane at all. In fact, he's perfectly sane compared to every other patient here, even some of the ones who are leaving in the next few days.

Google and Dark are showing up less and less. I don't think I've heard from them for at least 2 weeks. It's astonishing that in just 2 short years, He's made so much progress. I'm so proud of him. However, he's worrying about these other two personalities and I don't know if that's what's making this process longer or not.

The best way to tell the difference between all three? The eyes. Dark's pupils constrict, no matter how much light is in the room. Google tries to mimic everything you do, but his eyes just stare into yours, with no emotion whatsoever. It's creepy but it lets you know who you're talking to.

~

The file fell on the floor, again.

Felix sighed and picked it up and set it on his desk next to his coffee.

"Dr. Kjellberg?" Someone asked. He turned to spot a nurse in the doorway.

"What is it, Singe?" He asked.

"It's _him_ again. You're better at dealing with him than I am."

"Shit..." He mumbled. "Did he get out his jacket?"

"No... Then again, I did leave him with Amy-"

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"Sorry! I had to rush just to get here!"

"Come on! Before something gets any worse." Felix warned as he shot up out his chair and ran out the room, with the nurse at his side.

As the door slammed, all the files fell face down onto the floor. Papers flew everyehere and floated down to the floor calmly, as if peace and calm was achievable in the hospital.

Peace and calm that Felix hasn't experienced in 6 years.


	2. One

Mark lied down on his bed, staring at the ceiling of the cornflower-blue walled room. Although it has been two years since he was first admitted to the Silverwood Falls Mental Institution, he still wasn't used to his surroundings.

He heard a knock on the door. He looked over to a clock at the side of the room. 10:30.

Therapy.

He sighed and sat up. "Come in, Felix."

The doctor entered looking more upset than usual. He huffed and sat down in a nearby chair.

"Looks like someone's down." Mark chuckled.

"Sorry. It's just... one of my other patients." Felix muttered

"Is it that one guy who's missing from the group therapy because he's 'too unstable?'"

"...Yeah."

"You should be fine. He isn't that bad, is he."

"I think he's the worse one I've dealt with. He's just so- WAIT."

"Damn it! It worked for a while, didn't it?" Mark chuckled as he laid back down.

"Ugh! We're supposed to be talking about your feelings, not mine!"

"Fine. Ask your damn questions. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

"So... how was your day-"

"Give me the questions you actually need me to answer, or else this small talk will go on forever."

"Alright! Damn... So, What do you think about Google?"

"Google? Oh. You mean the smartass who thinks he knows everything?"

"Yes, him." Felix took out a pen and his clipboard.

"Well... He's better than Dark, that's for sure. He's just all around annoying just because he 'knows all.' I just wish he wasn't so... selfish, is all."

"What about Dark?"

"Now there's a fucking bastard if I ever saw one. He's more annoying than anyone I've ever known. He makes me seem like a ticking time-bomb, even when I'm not." Mark complained, hearing his voice raise in anger. He sighed. "I just... wish everything was just easier, that I actually had a chance to be normal."

"Well... With the way you've been doing, you could actually leave in a couple of months."

"You think?"

"Yeah! Well, do you like it here?"

"Do I like it here..." Mark trailed off. "Um... Well, Y-Yeah. I guess? I mean- you guy's really know how to do your jobs well."

"Don't flatter me." Felix smirked.

"I don't need to. Your ego is bigger than the fucking sun."

"Can't argue with that. Now... Explain to me again, What happens when one of the others take control?"

"Um, I guess I just... black out. I honestly don't know what the hell happens. I usually wake up lying down on my bed, so I don't know if I was just asleep or if Google or Dark were out."

"And... We're done!" Felix smiled.

"FINALLY!!!" Mark exclaimed as he sat up.

"What? Am I really that boring."

"Extremely." Mark teased.

"Whatever, Mark." Felix said as he stood. "I'll see you later today for group therapy alright?"

"Alright. See you then." Mark smiled. As Felix walked out, he dropped a file.

_'It's not really any of my buisness'_ , Mark thought as he looked away

He faced it again, _'Buuuut, It's okay to get a little curious.'_

Mark grabbed the file and opened it, expecting it to be his own, but there was someone else on the front. Someone with bright green hair.

~

Patient 02-486  
Seán William "Jack" McLoughlin  
Entry Date: 6 December 2010  
Age: 26

Mental Disorders: Schitzoaffective Disorder [Bipolar Disorder], Panic Attacks  
\- Anti: *Details Omnited*

Current Treatment:  
\- Bi-weekly therapy sessions  
-40 grams of Seroquel taken with the midday meal

Current Doctor: Felix Kjellberg  
Notes from Doctor:

Jack is probably the hardest part of my workday. He is unbearable, and too anger prone to even talk to, most of the time. He's convinced that he's never coming out this hospital, and almost always refuses his medicine. Hell, he's broken out of his straightjacket... Several times! Also, do NOT call him Seán. He'll either cry or try to hurt whoever called him that. I don't understand why, but I don't try to question it either.

Anti is a class on his own. That may be the only voice in Jack's head, but he sure is hard to keep under control. If Jack hasn't taken his medicine, it's as if Anti has him on strings. Anti can control what he sees and how he sees it. It worries me. It really does.

~

Mark closed the file and set it down next to him. He had heard of Jack. Jack was extremely infamous.

There were many rumors of how he got there. Some say that he set his house on fire. Some say that he kidnapped his girlfriend for a month. Others think he simply turned himself in.

No one could really be sure, since he was stuck in solitary confinement.

_'That's the patient Felix is upset about. Jack. Maybe I'll get to meet him. Then again, they don't call it 'solitary confinement' for nothing.'_

Felix stormed in, not bothering to knock. "Hey, have you seen a file anywhere?"

"This one?" Mark asked, holding it up.

"Thank you, bro." Felix smiled as he grabbed it and walked out the door.

Mark sighed and stared back up at the ceiling, and continued thinking about that 'Seán' character. Maybe he would get better... Maybe they'd be able to meet. A slight smile came on his lips as he chuckled.

_'Maybe'..._


	3. Two

**Weeks later**

"Well, I'm... Surprised! You've finally gotten enough progress for you to be trusted." Felix smiled.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah! I'm sure you'll be moved into a normal cell by the end of the week."

"W-Wow! This doesn't feel real! I can't wait to be out of here."

"I think they may allow you to get out of that jacket. Hold on, let me check." Felix smiled as he stood and quickly walked outside.

The patient's smile turned to one of outstretched insanity.

 _'It worked. Jesus Christ, it worked!'_ He thought. Years of learning and copying behaviors have finally done something for him. He was finally taking off the damn jacket that currently bounded his arms.

He heard Felix's footsteps and tIurned his smile back into an innocent one.

Felix peered in. "Alright. Singe is gonna help you take off the jacket."

A small, fair skinned girl with wavy blonde hair entered and greeted the patient with a smile. He rolled his eyes and smiled back.

"I have to go and organize your new schedule. I'll be right back." Felix smiled and left the room.

As soon as he was far enough, Singe turned to him.

"You faked everything, didn't you?" She asked. The patient's smile went wider.

"Guilty as charged." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"...Honestly, Jack. You really need to stop this and actually try to get better." She said, getting rid of of the straps that contained him in the jacket.

"I am getting better! It's just... hard to tell." Jack pouted.

"Yep, and I'm the girlfriend of a famous YouTuber."

"I'm serious! I haven't thought of hurting people in a while, and Anti has been quiet... mostly."

"That's... pretty good actually." She smiled.

"You think so?"

"Sure!" Singe finally got rid of the last latch. "Done."

She pulled the jacket off of Jack and dropped it on the floor. Jack stared at his hands, something he hasn't seen in years.

"How does it feel?" Singe asked. Jack smiled insanely.

"Fucking amazing."

~

Mark sat in his usual spot for group therapy, wating for Felix. Apparently someone new will be in the group for now on.

Melanie sat to his left, braiding her two-toned hair. Brendon stared out the window focusing on a butterfly.

"Hey, Mel. Have you seen the new guy?" Mark asked.

"Hmm? Oh. I haven't seen him, but Johnny said he might be a completely new patient. Alphabet Boy said he was someone from solitary but I didn't believe him." She sighed finishing the braid on the darker side of her hair.

"What about you, Brendon?"

"Hmm? Sorry, I didn't hear you guys." He smiled, sitting down swinging his legs.

"Oh, well. There's this new guy-"

"A NEW GUY?!" Brendon said, jumping out of his seat. "I've never met any of the new people that come. Then again, I really can't unless they have the same lunch period. Which is funny, since I've the one who's been the longest here out of all of us. I wonder how many others I haven't met that are new, but then they might not be knew at all, maybe I've just never seen them before, anywh-"

"Did you take your medicine?" Mel asked, finishing her other braid.

"Nope!" Brendon smiled.

"Why not? The medicine helps! ...I think it does."

"It doesn't make me... Me! Sure, crippling anxiety is a small side effect but I can live through it."

"A _small_ side effect? Jesus Christ, you are insane." Mark laughed.

Suddenly, Felix walked in with someone. Someone with bright green hair.

"Hello everyone! This is our new guest-"

"J-Jack?!"


	4. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... Truthfully, I already posted all EIGHT chapters on Wattpad. If you want to read here, be my guest, but there is much more already set in stone than y'all think.

_"Hello everyone! This is our new guest-"_

_"J-Jack?!"_

Everyone stared at Mark, either in shock, question, or because everyone else was doing it.

"Jack... where have I heard that before?..." Brendon said.

"Wait... Jack?" Melanie asked.

"Wait... that's THE Jack? As in 'solitary confinment' Jack? The one that was told as the 'most dangerous' inmate?!"

"Ah. So that's the reputation I've left." Jack answered with a smile.

"Hmm... I imagined him shorter... and more muscly. Nice hair by the way."

"Thanks." Jack said, looking around the room. He sat down next Mark as it was the only good open seat.

"Mark... Did you go looking through my files again?" Felix sighed.

"No. O-Of course not." Mark lied.

"Mark!"

"You left it on the floor! What was I supposed to do? Leave it?"

"YES! That's literally all you needed to do!"

"But that's no fun!"

"Weren't we supposed to start a while ago?" Jack asked.

"You're right, you're right," Felix said as he sat in his chair, crossed his legs and got his clipboard. "So, how is everyone? Melanie, you go first."

"Decent. The voices are still talking, and they won't shut THE HELL UP!" She yelled suddenly. The whole room went quiet.

"Thank you. Anyways, other than that, today is kinda nice." Melanie smiled.

"A-Alright. What about you, Brendon?"

Brendon was staring out the window again, this time watching a squirrel.

"BRENDON!!!" Felix yelled.

"Huh?" Brendon asked.

"Pay attention. Now, how was your day?"

"Oh... It was fun! I haven't been upset in a while, and I haven't taken my medicine yet today so I feel like myself."

"...Brendon. The medicine is GOOD for you."

"It makes me more depressed than I already am." Brendon pouted.

"But it will help- Nevermind. What about you, Jack?"

"Anti's being quiet." He whispered.

"Oh, well isn't that a good thi-"

"Too quiet. He's planning something. I can feel it." Jack said cutting Felix off.

Mark sighed and stared up at the ceiling. Lightnededness was common for him, but it was worse than ever then.

"U-Um... Anything else you want to share?" Felix asked, warily.

"Nothing else."

Mark's breathing got heavier. He couldn't focus and could barely hear what was going on.

He knew it was either Dark or Google, but he didn't understand why.

Why now, specifically?

And why was it taking so long?

"Mark!" Someone yelled. He wanted to say that he was fine... but he couldn't.

He moved his head down, and saw Felix whisper something to Jack's nurse as his vision blurred.

Mark grabbed his head in pain as a migraine ripped through it.

Jack asked something, but he couldn't hear what. More white noise filled in the background. His mind scattered, trying to figure out everything at once

Then, he was out.

~~~~~~~

Mark sat straight up in his bed, not knowing how the hell he got there.

All he remembered was Jack talking to Felix, then... nothing.

Mark scratched his head and looked around, trying to recollect his thoughts.

Felix walked in, and looked over at Mark. "What the hell, Mark."

"I'm sorry, okay! I don't remember what happened. Just PLEASE tell me that it wasn't Dark." Mark admitted.

"I mean, It was actually Google, but I thought they wouldn't appear again. Every sign said they wouldn't appear again!"

"Look. I can't control them! They're separate people. It's not my fault. Usually, it's in an instant. That one took much longer than it should've."

"Mark. They don't listen to me."

"They don't listen to me, either!"

"Listen to me. You need to learn how to control it. Maybe it'll-"

"How the fuck am I supposed to control something I can't help?!"

"Calming down might help."

Thanks to Felix's sarcasm, the lightnededness was coming back, but Mark didn't really notice. His focus was only on Felix.

"Bullshit, Felix."

"Bullshit my ass. I'm trying to HELP you! Maybe if you weren't such a prick, you'd be out of this hospital."

And with that, Mark was out like a light.


	5. Four

The lights flickered.

Jack knew the room was old, but this was getting ridiculous. The lights flickered any time they were on, his bed creaked every time he moved, and the paint was chipping.

Singe said everything would be fine, but he knew better.

He looked out the door.

No guards.

Maybe it was time for a visit to that red-haired fuck.

He was weird, and something was DEFINITELY wrong with him. Jack wanted to know what the hell it was.

 **'Maybe he's just as crazy as you!'** Anti laughed at the back of his mind.

"Shut up!" Jack whispered as he went on to find him.

10 minutes later, he realized how dumb the idea was. He didn't know where the hell he could be.

_"Something here seems foul.~"_

Jack turned his head. Who was that? The voice sounded familiar but he just couldn't place it.

_"Something here just reeks of blood and suffering.~"_

Jack followed the voice. It was almost hypnotic.

_"Could it be these halls are echoing... Of death?~ We'll see."_

After turning the corner, He knew it was Mark.

"How could someone in such an awful face have a voice like that?" He whispered as he walked over to the sound.

_"In all my dreams I see, A maze of halls with bloody walls and countless scrawls reminding me 'IT'S ME.'~"_

"Mark?" Jack asked as he looked through the doorway. Mark jumped back, startled.

"Y-You scared me! Really badly..." Mark said, laughing off. "Wait, How'd you get out of your room?"

 **'Asking all the important questions, Aren't we?'** Anti smiled.

"Fuck off!" Jack said, grabbing his head.

"You... Okay?" Mark asked.

"I-I'm fine, it's just... something unimportant. I just wanted to know if you were okay, is all."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after you had that migraine and blacked out, Brendon explained to me the whole 'split personality' thing, but like... The way how that one personality described you. I knew you couldn't be bad, but... I just wanted to know for myself."

"Fine... What did he say?" Mark said, rolling his eyes.

"He said... You were a bigot. That you make yourself seem so much better than you really are. That you hate him and the rest of your personalities. That you were a 'big baby' for overreacting about somethi-

"He's wrong." Mark growled, cutting Jack off. "He doesn't understand. He doesn't know what the _hell_ I went through!"

"Damn... Calm the fuck down, will ya? You look tense."

"I-I... Sorry. You're right."

 **'He IS just as crazy as you.'** Anti said, genuinely surprised. Jack fought away a scowl.

An awkward silence filled the room, Neither knew how to stop it.

"Your voice is really nice." Jack said suddenly.

"What?" Mark questioned.

"I said, you're voice is pretty. It's a compliment. Now you say, thank you."

"Really? You think so? Thanks... I guess."

"...Why do- um, Ya don't really seem all that confident of your voice."

"Um... It's just a way to cope... with stuff. I just like singing 'cause it calms me."

"Can you sing for me?" Jack asked, worried about the response.

Mark smiled wide. "Of course I can."

Jack looked up at him, waiting.

_"_ _Written_ _in these walls_ _are_ _the stories that I can't explain~"_

~~~~~~

Singe sat outside the room listening to Mark. He was better than she thought.

"Told you he was good." Amy smiled, sitting next to her.

"Yeah... he really is." Singe said, nodding her head to the beat.

"So, do we kick Jack out, or leave him?" Amy handed Singe her coffee

"Leave him. He's not doing anything wrong."

Singe remembered something and gave Amy a look. A look that Amy knew all too well.

"No, he's not gay... or bi." Amy answered, sipping her cup.

"Thank God. Jack wouldn't be happy though." Singe frowned.

"Eh... Truth be told, Mark has got some shitty grudge against girls so, you never know."

"I guess- Wait. What?!"

"Private info in his file. Something Felix may have overlooked."

"Wow... that must be scary."

"I mean, it isnt _my_ information."

"It's as if you don't care." Singe said, putting down her coffee.

"I do... just not that much." Amy said as she stood and walked off.

**~~~~~~**

**Hi pixeled bbys!!!**

**Let's make something clear now.**

**I REFUSE TO MAKE AMY AND SINGE EITHER BAD CHARACTERS OR JUST TOTAL BITCHES.**

**I did make** **Amy** **unlikable** **for reasons that will be explained later. But Singe is a sweet cinnamon roll. Don't harm her, ok?**

**Au revior~!**


	6. Five

It was lunch. The room was just as plain as everywhere else, blue walls, tile floors and tables darker than half of the patients souls.

A pretty boring time for them too.

There really wasn't much to do but sit and talk, and even then, no one wanted to talk with you at all.

That is until Jack walked in.

The people who've never seen him before stared in awe, others whispered about the rumors they've heard.

Jack hated the attention. He wasn't in the right mind when it happened. Anti made everything seem okay at the time, that the plan was flawless. That he wouldn't be-

"Jack! Over here!" Mark yelled, calling from the table smack dead in the middle. Brandon and Melanie were sitting next to him. Jack smiled and sat next to Mark.

"Lemme guess, someone said that I was the 'real deal?'" Jack asked.

"It was Mark." Melanie blurted.

"Come on, Mel! It wasn't me." Mark laughed.

"Fine, It was me."

"Melanie... Why?" Jack asked, facepalming.

"Because, you deserve to have friends other than us."

"You think?"

"Of course!"

"...I don't know. They're not interested in meeting me, they're interested in the guy that landed himself in a mental institution."

"What the hell did you do to end up here anyway?"

"Well-

"You all realize were going to die, so everything is pointless, right?" Brendon sighed. Everyone sat in silence.

"He... took his medicine." Mark sighed.

"Oh..." Jack said, happy the question was doged.

"Anyways... Why are so opposed to it?"

Damn.

"That day, I made the biggest mistake in my life. But... that was someone else. That was another Jack. I'm different. I'm trying to get out of here, before I... just didn't care." Jack lied. In reality, he gave up on leaving a long time ago. He knew Anti was going to be there forever, no matter how many pills he took.

"...Really?" Melanie asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Jack sighed.

Mark and Jack exchanged glances. Mark realized why he was like this.

He knew.

~

After what felt like hours, Mark finally found Jack's room. He looked inside and saw Jack sitting and facing the corner of the small room.

"Um... Jack?" Mark asked.

"What do you want, Mark?" Jack sighed.

"I wanted to ask... What happened back there?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"But... You lied to Melanie! She already has trouble with distinguishing reality from her own head."

"I said what she wanted to hear."

"So? That didn't give you the authority to lie!"

"I've been lying for years Mark. How else was I supposed to get out of solitary?"

Mark face-palmed. He should've known. That was the only way someone like Jack could be let out the way he did.

"And before you ask, no. I don't lie about friendships. I really do consider you guys friends... but I can't get attached."

"Get attached? The hell is that supposed to mean?"

Jack turned to face Mark. The bags under his eyes seemed deeper and there was no joy anywhere in his demeanour.

"Watch. Anti's gonna make me do some absolutely terrible thing and I'm gonna be sent right back to Solitary, with a new doctor and everything. It's all a matter of time."

"How are you so sure that-"

"It's been like this for years, Mark! It's just been a vicious cycle... and I still haven't gotten my fucking way out of it!" Jack yelled.

Mark tensed, realizing that confronting him was a bad idea.

"Fuck, I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Mark sighed.

"Of course you didn't." Jack said through gritted teeth, as if he thought Mark was lying.

"I didn't know! Honest."

"Whatever." Jack said, turning around to face the corner once more.

Mark sighed. His mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out.

"Sorry," Mark said, and walked out the room.

**~**   
**I'm not sorry.**   
**Not one bit.**


	7. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one may be a little triggering. I'm just putting it out there :P

The next day, It was if nothing happened.

Jack was back to his happy, childish self. Playing around with Brendon and harassing Melanie from time to time.

Mark was worried. He really didn't know what to say, or do even. The tension between them was awkward. It stayed like this for a week, Mark being too nervous to even talk to him.

Jack wanted to apologize, but he didn't think that Mark wanted him around. So he sat, and tried not to draw any attention to him.

After a few days past, and Jack couldn't take it any longer.

After a group session, he sat back down after everyone left, trying to decide what to do.

After a while, Jack decided to confront him later. He stood and walked out.

"Hey, Sean." A voice said.

The colour drained from Jack's face as he stiffened up. No one's said that name in years. He let out a shaky breath. Surely they're talking to someone else.

Right?

"Come on, Sean. Face people when they talk to you." The voice said. Jack heard the smirk on his face.

Slowly, Jack turned.

It was Mark, although it didn't sound like him. Mark's voice was lively and cheerful, This one was monotone and dry. Almost like Google's.

"There you go." He smiled.

Jack was all over the place. He didn't know whether to attack or not. He felt tears, and knew his breathing was out of control.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?" The voice chuckled, feigning surprise.

"M-My... My n-na-name..." Jack panted, trying to control his emotions

"What about it? It's just a name, Sean."

"S...S-Stop! P-Please..." Jack cried. Tears flowed and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

_"What about their names?"_

"N-No... nononono..."

_"What about your mum, your dad...?"_

"F-Fuck off..."

_"WHAT ABOUT REA, SEAN? YOU LOVED HER, YOU LOVED HER SO MUCH!"_

Jack shrunk down to the ground. He could barely breathe, shaking. His heart racing. That name brought back memories he tried to suppress. Memories from years ago.

_"AND WHAT IS SHE? TELL ME, WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!"_

Jack's world was crashing in front of him. Everything was happening at once. He couldn't focus, couldn't understand why this was happening.

_"SHE'S DEAD, AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU."_

Suddenly, another Mark rushed in. He ran to Jack and held him close, repeating reassuring phrases to calm Jack down.

The Mark that was there first seemed to disappear in thin air, as if he was never there.

_As if he were never there._

"M-Mark?" Jack asked, pushing him away. His breathing still restless.

"What? What's wrong?" Mark asked, immediately getting worried.

"Did you... Nothing." A small blush dotted Jack's cheeks. Mark didn't seem to notice.

"Did I what?"

"Nothing, Mark. I should really go and take my medicine."

"You promise it's nothing?"

"Promise."

~~~~~

Jack swallowed the pills. He always hated the taste of them.

But they gave him the silence he loved.

"Why didn't you just take them? Did it really take an episode for you to take them?!" Singe yelled, angry but obviously worried.

"Ugh... Still hate the taste."

"I'm giving you a lecture and you still complain about the taste?!"

"Oh come on, Singe! You should know I'm not gonna change."

"...Anyways, you gotta tell me what you saw."

Jack groaned, rolling his eyes. He hated this part of the evaluation.

"This is what happens when you decide to _not_ take your medicine." Singe chastised.

"Fine... It was Mark. He sounded more like Google, but even he has a little more emotion than that."

Singe giggled a little, writing everything down on a clipboard.

"H-He... called me by my name." Jack suddenly found it hard to breathe. Normally at least.

Singe dropped her pencil. "What?"

"He called me by my name."

"Your name? As in, your real name?!" Singe grew concerned.

"Yeah... and he was yelling at me. Yelling about... everything." Jack's breathing picked up slightly. Singe didn't even notice.

"What did he say?"

"...He, H-He... yelled about mum... and dad... and h-he... he..." Jack felt his heart start to race. His breathing quicker than before. His vision blurred from the tears threatening to trail down his face.

Singe looked up at him and stopped writing immediately. She put down the clipboard and held him close. His heart beat slowed just a little.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"N-No... Don't y-you need this?" Jack asked, wiping his tears.

"Not if it means you'll have a panic attack! We're worried about your health, Jack."

"No... you don't." Jack stiffened. With that, he picked himself up and walked out the room.

Singe sighed, took the piece from her clipboard and slid it into his file.

 _'And yet Felix still wonders why he can't get nearly as close as I can.'_ She sighed, re-reading his file for the hundredth time.

"Why is he so stubborn. I wish he just understood that we all care." She sighed, walking towards the office put the file away.

She slid his file back where it belonged, and sat back on the counter.

"Well, I care anyways."


	8. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TRIGGER WARNING TIME!!!.THIS ONE IS FOR VERBAL ABUSE. I'll put this thingy over here when it starts and when it finishes ---> {• • •} K? Good. Looking back, the abusive part wasn't that bad compared to other shit I've written but I'm just taking precautions tbh)

Mark was absolutely worried. He sat up in his bed, biting his finger nails.

It was too late for singing and his nerves were eating him from the inside out. It was possibly 3, most likely 4am, and he was still worrying about Jack.

Although Mark knew he was okay and going to be fine physically, he was terrified.

 _'Why worry about someone who doesn't even like me?'_ He thought, lying down. _'I really shouldn't care if he doesn't like me.'_

 _'Then again... He's pretty funny, kind of a smartass, and he's actually pretty adorable.'_ He smiled to himself.

 _'Shit... Did I actually think that?'_ He paused, blushing slightly.

Mark sighed, knowing his mind was somewhere else. At the end of it, he opened his mouth to sing.

_"You saaaay~, I'm crazy. 'Cause you don't think I've known what yo-"_

Felix knocked on the door. "Mark, you know you can't be singing at this hour."

Mark sighed, "I know..."

"Get some sleep, alright?"

"..."

"Okay?"

"...Fine, Felix"

**~~** **{• • •}~~**

_Mark stood there, tear stains on his cheek and his breathing still restless._

_"You worthless piece of absolute shit!" She yelled, punching the wall._

_He went and grabbed her arm before she could punch the wall a second time._

_Big mistake._

_"LET ME GO!!! I could just scream rape and get you fucking arrested, you shitface." She yelled. Almost immediately after, he let go._

" _Good. Now, I have a whole bunch of people coming over for drinks. Go make use of yourself by making dinner." She said, brushing him aside. "Don't forget to hide your bruises."_

_She walked into her room, and closed the door behind her._

_He sighed and followed her orders, as always. It was all he knew that would keep her happy._

_It was all he knew that would keep him from getting hurt._

_-_

_"Babe... I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't meam to snap at you." She sighed, sitting next to Mark on the couch._

_Mark slightly tensed at the sudden change in demeanour. When she was like this, it wasn't for very long, which worried him about the possible endings._

_"It's okay." He smiled back_ _, knowing how to pander. "I get if you were upset over something, It's fine."_

_"So... I wanted to make it up to you. How_ _about we have some... fun?"_   _She smirked._

_Mark fought the urge to roll his eyes.  She was probably horny and desperate. He wasn't in the mood, especially because of earlier._

_But then again, she'd be happy, and leave him alone._

_"Um... I'm a little busy." Mark said, which he was. CS:GO was clearly more important than romantic actions with his partner._

_"You can play your little games later, promise." She said, seeming genuine._

_"No." He said, knowing exactly what he was getting into._

_"...What?"_

_"I said no_ _... Not right now at least."_

_Her eyes narrowed._

_"Why the hell wouldn't you want to fuck your girlfriend? So fucking immature." She crossed her arms._

_"I said, not right now." He sighed, partly from relief that she stopped and partly from fear_ _that it'd get worse._

_"...Are you cheating on me? Is that why you won't have sex?"_

_"N-No! Why would I ever cheat on you?"_

_"You're fucking cheating on me!_ _" She stood, pointing the accusing finger at him._

_"I promise, I'm not cheating on you. I would never do that."_

_"Bullshit." She growled. She walked up to him and grabbed him by the hair._

_"Ow! P-Please!" He yelled._

_"You little ungreateful shit." She smirked as she dragged him off the couch. "Time to get to what I want."_

**~~{• • •}~~**

"Mark..."

"...Mark..."

"MARK!!!" Amy yelled.

He sat straight up in his bed. He felt his cheek: Tears.

"What was that?" She asked, softly so she wouldn't startle him.

"Nightmare." He sighed, calmly.

Amy froze. She knew that voice.

"Google?" She asked.

"Wow... It has been such a long time, Has it not?" Google chuckled, turning around to face her. His cold, soulless eyes looking straight back at hers.

"Of course I have to deal with you today. I shouldn't be fucking surprised." Amy breathed.

"You sound stressed." He said coyly. "It would be embarrassing if a patient needed to teach you how to control yourself."

Amy has never wanted to punch him so badly.

"Look... we need to keep an extra eye on you, Mark and Dark. No funny business, alright?" She asked.

"I make no such promises." Google smirked.

It was going to be a long day.


	9. Eight

It was time for group therapy. The day was going swell so far, so Jack had his hopes up.

He did, however, have a sneaking suspicion that everything would crash down onto him.

But that literally just happened a day ago. God wasn't that cruel.

Right?

 **'Totally dude.'** Anti smiled. Jack involuntarily groaned at the sound of his permanent 'roommate's' voice.

He went to his usual spot. Seeing that Melanie and Brendon were already there.

"We're fucked." Melanie said as soon as Jack sat down.

"How so?" Brendon asked, looking over.

"Google's back." She rolled her eyes.

"He's back?" I asked, slightly worried.

 **'Ooh! I haven't met him yet.'** Anti said, sounding interested. Jack sighed.

"Did you see him?" Brendon asked, as if he were on the edge of his seat.

"I did. We were walking with Amy to lunch. He was pissed about something... I don't know what though." Melanie said, stroking her chin. "...Then again, it could've not been real. Alphabet Boy really loves to play tricks..."

 **'Her voices picked some dumbass names.'** Anti cackled.

"Shut up..." Jack whispered, holding his head.

**'Come on, Jack, I'm just trying to liven the mood!'**

"Yeah... but you aren't even helping." Jack gritted his teeth.

**'...Jack. You can be a real pain in the ass.'**

"So can you!" Jack yelled, gripping his head in pain.

Brendon and Melanie stared at him in concern.

"You can hear them too?" Melanie asked, hopeful.

Jack facepalmed.

"No, Mel. I have my own voices..  well, voice. He's a dick." He breathed.

 **'Now you're just being mean.'** Anti pouted.

"I get what you mean..." Melanie sighed.

Then, Jack heard footsteps coming from the hallway. The room went silent, trying to see who would come in.

~

Google looked around the room.

Brendon Urie, Melanie Martinez, and Sean 'Jack' McLoughlin...

People who he had grown to hate.

Sean was the one he hated most. He was always cheerful yet was probably the most troubled there. It dug under his skin.

How could he be so happy and suffer so much?

He sat in Mark's usual spot, which was right next to Sean.

Sean smiled at Google but he couldn't be bothered. Human emotion or overall interaction was not something he was interested in doing.

He was interested in analyzing.

Jack's recent behavior, based on Mark's part of the journal, has been a little odd.

His almost constant staring, his need for conversation, their rather awkward eye contact, and his somewhat self-depreciating jokes and tone.

Mark has been very worried, thinking that Sean actually hates him. Google couldn't help but laugh.

Google still had not made edits to that entry, even though he promised Mark he would.

Felix walked in, the bags under his eyes seeming darker than they were last week.

"Hey guys, ready for another session." He asked with fake joy.

Everyone groaned in annoyance for a response, except for Sean

Sean was too busy staring at Google. He suddenly seemed to realize that he shouldn't be staring and looked the other way.

Google swore to himself that Sean was indeed blushing.

To Google, it was obvious Sean has a crush on Mark. The little clues Sean did subconsciously gave everything away.

Now it was only a matter of time before Google would spill everything.


	10. Nine

Jack had a problem, a serious problem.

He was developing a small attachment to Mark.

He realized after spending hours on end daydreaming about him. He stared at the ceiling and just imagined Mark was right next to him, and for a second there... it felt real.

Then he heard a maniacal laugh and all the warmth and bubbliness he felt went down the drain as he felt his high turn into a nightmare.

Sitting next to him was sometimes too much. He just wanted to get lost in those dark chocolate eyes that held so much happiness and despair in them.

At the current moment they were in, It wasn't exactly acceptable.

Jack felt the blush on his cheeks, he swore his face was physically red. He covered his face in embarrassment.

Melanie saw, and gave a confused look at Jack.

 **'Wow, you really like that Mark character, don't you?'**  Anti smirked.

 _'N-No... it's not that. I'm just worried about him. That's all.'_ Jack thought, trying not to focus on Anti or Mark.

**'Yeah, right... You're a real piece of work, Jackaboy.'**

_'What do you mean by that?'_

**'You have the audacity to lie to something that is in your head. I heard** _**everything.** _ **'**

'...Everything?'

 **'Everything...'** With that, Anti left with a small psychopathic chuckle.

The flustered blush on his face intensed slightly. Anti hearing everything wasn't exactly a good thing. Who knows what 'teasing' would be in store.

Felix cleared his throat. "So... is everyone ready?"

"Yeah... I think so." Mel said, with a small smirk.

-

**'I called it!'**

**'No you didn't, I did!'**

**'They would be so cute together'**

'GUYS!!!' Melanie screeched in her head. 'Let me concentrate to get more details!!!'

**'Okay.'**

**'Yeah, that's fair'**

Melanie rolled her eyes as she looked over at Jack. His face was still a little blotchy from earlier, and he was avoiding Google's eyes.

She looked over at Brendon, and he seemed to have the biggest smile on his face.

 **'Are you two gonna try to get them together?'** Alphabet Boy frowned.

"...Hopefully." Melanie whispered with a smile.

**'Come on, Cry. Don't ruin someone else's life.'**

**'Lay off, Alpha. Those two obviously have feelings for each other.'** Johnny frowned.

**'That's objective.'**

**'You're objective.'**

**'Am not!'**

**'Are too, you little shit'**

"Guys! Hush!" Melanie whisper-yelled, crossing her arms. A slow pain dulled in the back of her head.

 **'Come on, you two! She asked nicely.'** Mrs. Potato Head sighed.

 **'He started it!'** Johnny yelled.

 **'I did no such thing.'** Alphabet Boy countered.

Melanie's headache grew slightly. "Stop!" She whispered loudly.

 **'...Alright.'** Alphabet Boy sighed

 **'Only because you asked.'** Johnny frowned.

"Mel, anything else you'd like to add?" Felix said, snapping her out of her head.

"...What?" She asked, confused.

"Never mind... We're running late anyways." Felix said, brushing it off. "See you guys next session."

The patients looked at each other and nodded, each of them getting up and going about their own business.

-

It was later during the day. Melanie just took her medicine.

Now there wasn't anyone to distract her from her goal of getting them together. She just didn't know how.

Fortunately, she had a partner in crime.

Brendon rushed into her room, seeming even jumpier than usual.

"So  _Crybaby_ , where do we start?"

Melanie teased, "I told you not to call me that, Beebo."

"Come on, you know you like it. Anyways, this is important! Jack actually might like Mark!"

"I... I don't think he knows what he's getting into. Google and Dark are still obstacles. Who knows what they will do."

"If he truly loves Mark, then he'd love all sides of him."

"He hasn't even met Dark yet. What if he scares him off?"

Brendon paused, stopping in his tracks. A crazed smile covered his face. "I have an idea. A big idea."

Melanie usually loved Brendon's crazy, weird and exciting ideas, but now, something in his smile scared her to her core. It was something sinister, and it didn't mean well.

Melanie shook, "W-What is it?"

"What if we tell Dark all about this?"

Melanie's jaw dropped almost instantaneously. He was joking... right?

"No. Nonononononono. That's suicide, Brendon!" Melanie frowned, crossing her arms.

"Do you have a better plan, Cry?" He joked, trying to make her feel better.

"Not dying!"

Brendon deadpanned, "You're exaggerating. He wouldn't  _hurt_  us. Mark wouldn't let him."

Mel sighed, running her hand through her two-toned hair.

"...You're right." She nodded softly, coming to terms with it. "Yeah... That actually might work."

"So... You're willing to help?" Brendon asked, smiling wide.

"Yes, but in order to be absolutely sure about this, we need a concrete plan."

"Then a plan we shall make."

-

And so, the plan comenced that following day. Little did they know, what serious trouble they were really about to get into.

Sometimes you should listen to your gut.

_It's the best mistake you can make._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know what that means...?
> 
> DARK IS COMING :D
> 
> Next chapter is going to be very fun, and maybe a little meta. I haven't decided yet.
> 
> Anyways, I know this one took a while.
> 
> I take back that promise.
> 
> Love ya!


	11. Ten

Brendon carefully thought over and over about the plan, pacing around the room.

The only known way for Dark to come out is for Mark to get pissed off.

It wasn't as hard as one might think. Touchy his sensitive subjects, and it'll be easy.

It was how they were going to do it that worried him.

"Should we... bring _her_ up?" He asked Melanie.

Melanie shook her head. "Absolutely not. That's a mess we can't get out of."

"Right, right... You're right."

"Let's just think rationally before we go and do this. I really don't want to get trouble."

Brendon sighed, running his hand in his hair, walking a little faster. He didn't realize this would he so hard.

Every idea he had, Melanie automatically shot it down. Giving a ludicrous reason why it wouldn't work.

Then, Brendon felt a light go off in his head.

"Cry, I have a plan. A good plan." He said with a mischievous smile.

"...Alright, Beebo. Let's hear it."

-

For the next hour, they stayed in Melanie's room, going over the plan once more.

Melanie then made her way to Mark's room. She crossed her fingers it was actually Mark and not Google. Google would've shut her down automatically.

As she got near, she heard singing. A very deep voice as well.

_'Yup. He's himself.'_ She thought with a smile.

"Um... Hey. I've got an musical emergency." She said, sounding urgent. These 'emergencies' were actually fairly common for Melanie to ask for.

Mark turned. "Why didn't you just go to Brendon? You usually go to him for those."

_'Frick. He's right. Play it cool.'_ Melanie thought as she took a breath.

"His voice happens to be a little too high today, or he just wants to stay in that key." She said, pretdnding to be annoyed.

Mark paused but nodded. "Alright. So, what will it be this time?"

"Um... How about one of my originals?" She pulled out her songbook, which was overflowing with papers.

"Oh? You have originals?" Mark asked sarcastically.

"Anyways, let's do 'Teddy Bear.'"

"Ah! Alright, ready when you are."

-

Mark seemed a little shaken after Melanie sung the second chorus.

_All according to plan._

"...Y-You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah... It's just the song reminded me of..." Mark choked on his words, struggling to speak. "Y-You-know-who."

"Oh... I guess I triggered you, huh. I didn't mean to."

"I know _you_ would never do something like that on purpose." Mark chuckled sadly.

Melanie's heart strained a little.

"R-Right... I would _never_..." She said, her voice cracking slightly. She shook her head. She needed to keep this act up long enough to get him at least a little angry. Maybe it was time for her to tell the truth.

"Um... To be honest, I based this song off of you, but-"

"Why?"

"Well, inspiration is hard to come-by in these walls. I've written many songs, but a specific 13 were about my life. The songs I'm writing now are going to be based off of you guys. You, Brendon, Jack, the nurses and Felix."

The tension in the room just went from bad to worse. She knew that the plan succeeded, and yet, she knew what would come next, and she did not want to deal with it.

"...So you're telling me you did that on purpose?" Mark asked, looking down at his hands.

"...Y-Yeah. I didn't think you-"

Mark stood, anger in his eyes. "That I would what, Mel? That I wouldn't get upset? That I'd 'take it like a man?' You know what happened in my past, and you know how I feel about it. How _dare_ you!" He yelled at her, his hands starting to curl into fists.

"I-I'm sorry, I p-promise..." Melanie spoke, stuttering.

"No, you're not!" He screamed at her, causing Melanie to fall back.

Suddenly, he backed her into a corner, giving her no room to run. She stared into his eyes, feeling the aura he made around them.

His death-stare said something along the lines of 'I'm going to stomp your fucking head in,' so she wasn't very excited.

"...Get out. Before I do something I might regret." He said, moving back.

She didn't need to be told twice. She stood, running out and not turning back.

She rushed back to her room, where Brendon was waiting.

"B-Beebo. It's your turn. Just to let you know, I might of gotten him angrier than I was supposed to." She said, seeming distant.

"It's fine. That's less work for me." He chuckled. Melanie smiles in return, but it quickly fades as she sits on her bed and sighs.

Aftet a long silence, he finally nodded and left the room.

-

_'Now it's time for phase 2.'_ Brendon thought with a smirk.

He didn't lie to himself: Mel looked scared, really scared. Maybe they were just making another mistake.

But they were too far gone. If they left him like that, they'd both get in so trouble. Sure, that sounded selfish, but Brendon was really doing it for Melanie.

He dragged her into this mess and this was the only way he knew how to get out: By following the plan exactly.

He went straight to Mark's room.

"Mark?" He asked, walking to the room. He made his voice seem angry.

"The fuck do you want?"

_'Okay... Clearly Crybaby did a_ really _good job at making him angry. Time to go into action,'_ He thought, his hands clenching.

"Cry- I mean, Melanie was crying as she ran down the hallway." He lied, pulling it off. "You have any idea why?"

Mark's eyebrows raised in question, but he brushed it off. "Yeah, I do. Why are you concerned about her?"

A soft blush fell on Brendon's cheeks, but he shook it off and crossed his arms defensively. "What? I can't be concerned about a _friend?"_

Mark rolled his eyes. "Anyways, yes. She sang me as song that was based on my troubles and past. I got triggered, and she didn't fuckin' apologize, so I lost my shit."

"You what?!" Brendon yelled even though he already knew. "You can't just _yell_ at Mel! She, mentally, can't handle that sort of conflict."

"She's killed someone, Brendon."

"It was an accident! And even so, some say it was justified."

"She isn't as innocent as you think, damnit! She's been through some weird, messed up shit. And so have I."

"Yes! Yes she has! That's why you shouldn't be a fucking dick to her!"

"That doesn't give her an excuse, though. She could've said nothing and chosen a different song, but no. She knew. She fuckin' _kne_ w, Brendon. She knew what kind of bullshit move she was pulling."

"We don't know that! It could've been her voices, her visions. We don't know how her head works."

"Believe me: I know that, but it doesn't mean she's completely innocent."

"It doesn't make her completely at fault either! She didn't want to hurt you, and it's just my fault! I messed up so badly... And this is the only way I can fix it, rather... The only way I know how to fix it. Don't blame her, if anything... You should blame me!" Brendon yelled, covering his mouth soon after.

Mark stood still, looking down. "So... You mean to tell me that you two are in this together?" He asked, his hands balling into fists.

Brendon shook with fear. No... Nonononononono. Melanie was right. This was suicide. There had to have been an easier way to do this. He dug himself his own grave. Brendon sighed shakily, "S-Sorry..."

Mark grabbed him by the collar "Sorry?! Is that all you can fucking say right now?! Why I oughta-"

Suddenly, he dropped Brendon. Brendon fell to the floor with a thud, looking up.

Mark gripped his head in absolute pain, groaning as he stepped back.

_'It's happening. Holy shit, its actually happening!'_ Brendon thought, still shaking.

Suddenly, Mark started to laugh. That laugh definitely wasn't a sane one.

"You called~?" Mark said in a voice deeper than his own.

"Dark! Hey, buddy, glad to see y-you." Brendon smiled nervously.

"Why did you wake Dark out if hibernation? It was cozy there." Dark said, crossing his arms.

"Oh... Well, there's something Cry and I wanted to talk about with you.

"...You have Dark's attention, for now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1400 words went into this. 14000.
> 
> Now I have an excuse for taking so long! 
> 
> This chapter kinda sorta marks the halfway point. I originally planned for 20 chapters, but the original plot has changed so much. It might take longer though.
> 
> Next chapter is when things'll really go down.
> 
> Anyways, I'll see y'all next time.


	12. Eleven

Jack sat in his room, hanging off the bed and staring into space.

**'Hey, Jack! Jackie~!'** Anti said, smiling.

_'What?'_ Jack groaned, internally.

**'Hey... Look at me when I'm talking to you.'**

_'What the hell are you...?'_ Jack thought, sitting up to see a guy sitting on the bed frame.

He had dark green whispy hair, completely black eyes, gages, a bloody scar going across his neck and fangs. Other than that, he looked exactly like Jack.

"A-Anti?!" He said, jumping up and backing up.

**'You look surprised...'** Anti giggled, floating up. **'Aren't you glad to see an old friend.'**

"The last time you did this, we..." Jack couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence.

**'We were in our planning phase! How long ago was that? 6... 7 years ago?'**

"I'd rather not think about that...'

**'Ugh... You humans are so-'**

"Jack!" Melanie said, barging in.

"Oh... Hey, Melanie. What's up." Jack asked, facing her.

"There's someone we'd like you to meet."

**'I'm interested...'** Anti smiled.

_'Hush!'_ Jack insisted. "...Who is it?"

"Just follow me! I'll explain on the way." Melanie said, taking Jack's arm.

-

"Brendon! We're here." Melanie said, still dragging Jack. Anti flew in behind them.

Brendon looked at the door with a cheerful smile. "I was getting worried. What took you guys so long?"

"I was trying to explain Dark to him when Alphabet Boy and Johnny started arguing again. Those two are really a handful."

Jack rolled his eyes as he looked around the room. He saw Mark, hunched over. He wanted to go over and ask what was wrong.

He knew better than that.

Slowly, he made his way towards the slumped figure. Anti followed close behind, sitting next to it.

"...Dark?" He asked, looking down at him.  
The figure looked up at him with a chuckle.

"So... You're the infamous Jack? Shame, Dark imagined you shorter, and more muscly." Dark said in response.

"That's what I said!" Melanie said, thumbing him up.

"Anyways... It's nice to meet you." Jack said, extending his hand.

Dark took his hand, squeezing the life out of it. "The pleasure is ours." He cackled

**'...I love him.'** Anti said, watching in awe. **'He's everything I've ever looked for in a host!'**

Jack yanked his hand away, grabbing it in pain.

"S-Same to you..." He winced slightly.

"So, what's his mental problem?" Dark asked Melanie.

"I think it's... Schitzoaffective. It's like mine but different."

"So... You have voices like Melanie... Right?"

Jack wasn't really listening. He was watching Anti attempt to get Dark's attention. It even made him chuckle.

"Are you mocking Dark?" Dark asked, raising an eyebrow.

"W-Wha...?" Jack asked, snapping back to reality. "Sorry... Something is happening."

"With your voices or illusions?"

Jack looked back over at Anti, then back at Dark. "You could say both..."

"Dark is displeased. You seemed to have a good grip on reality... So dissapointing." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

Jack chuckled, rolling his eyes. "I think I have a better grip on reality than you ever could."

**'Ohhh, Burn!'** Anti cheered, leaping up from his seat.

"Jack, I wouldn't-"

"Oh, really...?" He asked, standing up while crossing his arms and cutting off Melanie. "You dare challenge Dark like that?"

Anti saw a perfect opportunity. Maybe he could get Jack finally on his side again...

Maybe they could finally finish what they started long ago.

**'You're just going to sit there and let him talk to you like that?'** Anti asked, moving to Jack's side. **'Why should you take orders fron the likes of** _ **him?'**_

Jack clenched his jaw, smirking in anger. "I'm sorry, but do you realize who you're talking too? I am one of the most dangerous inmates in this hospital."

"You _were_ one of the most dangerous inmates. You're able to go to Group Therapy and you're out of solitary." Dark said, pushing Jack backwards. "You've gone soft..."

**'Who does this guy think he is? Maybe you should put him in his place."** Anti whispered in Jack's ear, laughing softly.

Jack felt his hands tightened into fists. Anti was right. Dark needed to learn his fucking place.

-

Brendon was trying his best not to physically shake or have a breakdown. He had to stop this before the nurses found out.

Melanie stood next to him, holding his hand.

He could relish in that fact later.

"Listen, bitch. You have no idea what I'm capable of." Jack yelled, cracking his knuckles. "I could end you right here, right now."

"G-Guys," Melanie spoke, stepping foward. "You shouldn't fight! It's not worth it."

"Did Dark ask for your opinion on the matter?" Dark snapped at Melanie, causing her to jump back in fear.

Brendon's grip on Melanie's hand tightened. How dare he talk to her like that. "She has a point. You two need to stop and think about this."

"Think? Oh, It's not like _he_ thinks, right... _Sean?"_ Dark smirked.

Jack was upset before, but now he looked like he was going to kill Dark. Melanie let go of Brendon's hand and ran inbetween the two.

"Mel, no!" Brendon yelled.

Melanie grabbed Jack's arms in a attempt to stop him, but Jack simply pulled out of her grasp and punched her hard, launching her across the room and knocking her out.

Brendon immediately ran up beside her and picked her up bridal style. She didn't look too hurt but she definitely was going to have a black eye. He held her tightly, Melanie close to his heart.

_'It's my fault she's hurt. It was my plan, my idea to even do this... She didn't deserve to get hurt. I do...'_

_'I deserve it...'_

-

Seeing this, Dark switched over to Mark.

"What the... Mel!" Mark said, pacing the room. "Oh hell, what happened? Did I do something? Was it Dark? Was it Google?"

_'...M-Mark?'_ Jack asked internally.

**'You really think he actually switched over? He's probably just pretending to avoid that beatdown...'** Anti whispered, feuling Jack's rage.

Jack was shaking, fuming with anger. He ran and pinned Mark to the wall with his collar in Jack's fist. "You see what I did to her? I plan on doing much worse to you." He said, already reeling his fist back.

Mark grabbed his fist before it could hit him. "Jack... Snap out of it! I don't know what he did for me to deserve this but I'm sorry! You hurt Mel! One of our friends!"

Jack's grip on Mark's collar loosened slightly. Jack's arm stop combating the force.

**'Don't listen to him! He's lying!'** Anti hissed.

Jack's face took on a guilty look. _'No... You're the one who's lying.'_

"Jack... Let's take a few deep breaths and calm down, okay?" Mark asked, slowing down his words. Jack nodded slowly, letting go of Mark's collar.

"In..." _Inhale._

"...Out." _Exhale._

They went until Jack stopped shaking and let go of Mark's collar.

"Are you good now?" Mark asked softly, letting go of Jack's hand.

**'Jack! What are you doing?!'** Anti yelled.

"He used me, again." Jack sighed, seeming to shrink in place.

"What... What are you talking about?" Mark asked.

Jack looked up at Mark, a very light blush on his cheeks. "Nothing..." He sighed, stepping back. "I need my medicine."

He walked to the door and stopped for a moment. "Sorry for my exsistence..." He said, finally leaving the room.

He went into his room, sat on his bed, and cried.

-

The atmosphere in the room calmed to a melodramatic state.

Questions swirled through Marks head, and yet, the answers were all around him.

"Quick question, who's Sean?" Brendon asked, still holding Melanie.

And another question, the most prominent one in his mind, was now solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you things would go down.
> 
> Summer is ending so if you thought chapters were slow now... Just wait until September.
> 
> Next chapter will most likely have a trigger warning... I apologize in advance.


	13. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Panic Attacks, Suicide, Death, Gore
> 
> I'll warn with the same thing I did last time: {• • •}
> 
> Alright? Good...

"Listen... Take Melanie into her room. You should watch over her. Comeback in a few and I'll explain everything." Mark said, running his fingers through his hair as he leaned against the wall.

"No. We... I need answers." Brendon said, putting Melanie down on Mark's bed

"Fine... Just don't tell the nurses or Felix what I tell you. They can't find out what went on in here."

"I thought that was clear already..." Brendon said, rolling his eyes as he sat down on the floor.

"...First off, My other personalities and I don't share memories, but we do share information and feelings. I had read Jack's file, and learned that his real name was Sean... Dark decided to hang onto that and use it for torment."

"...I cannot call him Sean, right?"

"Dear god... No! Your life seriously depends on it."

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure..."

"...Anyways, what he did was basically trigger him in the worst way possible. I would've been beaten to a pulp if Melanie hadn't intervined."

Brendon looked over at Melanie, reaching to hold her hand. "Y-Yeah... I'm sorry about that."

"I really should be mad at you two, but you only went so far because you had a reason. Right?"

"Y-You're right. Please don't get even more mad... but, the whole reason we did that was because we were trying to get Dark to meet him. In hindsight, I don't know why I thought it would go like we planned."

"Why would you want Dark to meet Jack?"

Brendon seemed to pale at that question as he nervously looked at his fingers.

"I... I can't tell you." Brendon admitted, sighing. "It's not my business, anyway. Just know that what we did was for someone else, and we hoped that it would go alright..."

Mark closed his eyes, slight anger crossing his face as he rubbed his temples. "So... You won't tell me the root of this entire problem."

"It's more of a... respect thing. I just don't think that-"

Melanie let out a slight groan, turning over in Mark's bed.

Mark laughed nervously. "W-Well... At least she isn't dead."

"Stop trying to change the subject. How else is the plot supposed to progress?"

"...Did you just-"

Melanie groaned a little louder, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Ugh... I hurt all over."

Brendon beamed at her, hugging her tightly. "Mel! I'm so glad you're okay!"  
She made a slight noise of pain as he hugged her, him automatically stepping back. "S-Sorry..."

"It's fine." She said, giving a slightly aloof smile. "I'm just glad to know you care."

A small, barely noticeable blush appeared on his cheeks. "Thanks, but now's not the time for reunions. We need to explain to Mark why we... did what we did."

"Oh, that's simple. We wanted Dark to meet Jack 'cause they hadn't met before. Since Jack clearly likes yo-"

Brendon, freaking the hell out, reached over and covered her mouth.

"Hold on... What was she about to say?" Mark asked, looking over.

Brendon looked over at Mel, "Nothing. We're supposed to be protecting their secret."

Melanie stared blankly at him before realizing what Brendon meant. "Ohhh... My bad."

Mark had his suspiscions, but what Mel just said painted a clear picture for him.

"Melanie...?" Mark asked, cocking his eyebrow. "Does Jack... like me?"

**~~{• • •}~~**

Jack barely made it through the hallway without collapsing in anguish. He shook as he took each step, sinking deeper and deeper into his regrets.

As soon as he reached his room he let out a wavering sigh.

 **'You really messed up there, Jackie. Tsk Tsk! I wonder... what would Rea** **say about this?'** Anti said, smiling whilst materializing infront of him.

Images flashed through Jack's head.

_A red, crudely scrubbed floor..._

_Red covered walls..._

_Red stained hands._

Jack felt a slight shiver go up his spine as tears welled up in his eyes. His breathing deepen and began to become sporadic.

 **'Oh... right. I forgot you don't like talking about her. Whoppsie!** **'** Anti sighed, his apology not seeming genuine.

"A-Anti... I w-want to be left alone right now." Jack shook, putting his weight on the wall.

**'But... Why is that? Do you want to mourn the murder of your precious little girlfriend? Who cheated you? Who used you?'**

**"** S-She didn't use me...!" Jack yelled back.

**'Oh come on, Jackaboy. Wasn't it clear she was no longer interested? I thought it was clear when we walked in on her with your brother."**

Jack couldn't help but choke back on tears at that. His brain scrambled as a dull headache settled in the back of his skull. He was being dragged through hell and he didn't know how to stop it.

Anti placed a finger to his own chin. **'Hmm... No wonder we failed. You became to** **s̴̛̠̤͖͉͙͖̼̗͟e̩̦̝n̴̶̳̝͖̗t̶̲̤̗̺͝i̬̥̗͇̰͓̤͟ͅm̸͚e̘̹̖̠͔̭ņ̢͕͇̭̤͓͝ț̛̳̰̪̟͟͠a͏̺̫̖̣͖l͔̗̹͖͍̕.̟̝̯͓̻͇̻͇'̴̢̛̠̭̪** Anti said, gritting his teeth as he glitched out.

The sudden glitching caused Jack to fall back onto his bed. He looked down at his hands to see them covered in blood.

"No... No! A-Anti! S-Stop this, please!!!" Jack yelled.

All Anti did was give him a outstretched smile as he dissapeared, the wall becoming covered in blood.

Jack watched as bodies started to fall from the sky. Turning one over, he saw Mark. There were stab wounds all over his body with the knife still stuck in his side. The blood pooled around both of them as Jack started to shake.

 **'Y̵͢o͘͟u͞ ͏d̶̛͞id͏͘͝ th̡i̶͏s͘͞,͟ ̛S̵͜͟e͏̶͟a͠n̴̨͟.̵ ̛͠It'̛͏s̴ ̨̛̕al͟l y̴o͏u̶̴̕ŗ͘͝ ̶f̛a̶͠ư̢lt.'** Anti boomed from above.

'N-No... I-I didn't do this... Why would I...?" Jack whispered, hanging his head and crying his eyes out.

 _'Jack?'_ A voice rang out in the distance. It was unmistakeable who it was: Rea. _'Why? Why did it have to end this way? We could've been friends. Everything could've been fine...'_

Jack looked around for the source of the sound. He needed an answer. He felt the walls start to close in around him, his breathing quick. Behind him he heard her again.

_'...Why did you kill me?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that... I didn't mean for it to go to the end of the chapter.
> 
> Take care...


	14. Thirteen

"Felix... We need to talk." Singe said, quickly barging into his office.

Felix looked up from his paperwork, pens and papers messily scattered all over her desk. "Singe? What are you doing here, your shift just-"

"My shift may have ended but not my dedication to my patients." She said, crossing her arms. "Jack was in a fight with Mark. Er- or one of his personalities, there isn't enough evidence to say which."

"They what?! I thought that Jack could be released! God damnit!!"

"That's not all. I also have reason to believe that Melanie took damage from it."

"How did you conclude that?"

"Melanie has a black eye. She won't tell me how she got it. Brendon has also suddenly started taking his pills again. To 'Shut him up,' he says."

"Geez, you're observant. Where's Amy?"

"Getting info out of Mark, Brendon and Melanie. She handles them best."

Felix crossed his arms, standing from the table. "So what about Sean? Do we either lock him back in solitary before he does something else, or we monitor him more?"

"You know just as well as I that Jack's opened up slightly due to these friendships he has. I, in my _professional_ opinion, don't want him to be completely cut off from other people again."

"So more monitoring." Felix nodded, writing it down. "Anything else?"

"I'm staying overnight." Singe stated firmly. "I know it's against protocol, but I have to. Cover for me, please?"

Felix eyes held a gaze of disapproval. After a long stare, he sighed. "Fine. But it's my job on the line too!"

Singe smiled, giving him a thanks before walking out. Her face hardened as she walked, making her way to Jack's quarters.

'I handle this one the best.' She thought before walking inside.

-

"I don't know!"

"What do you mean, 'you don't know?!"

"I don't know!" Google retorted.

"You have got to be kidding me! They are you! You have to know something." Amy growled out.

"If I did, I would've enlightened you on the matter. Anyways, I don't pay attention to their petty little arguments."

"Petty? SOMEONE GOT HURT!"

"And I care why?"

Amy huffed, crossing her arms. "Why am I forced to try and reason with you?"

"If you wanted Mark or Dark, literally all you had to do was ask." Google said, standing up whilst brushing himself off. "Or... you could read our journal."

"I would but here's the thing: I'M NOT _ALLOWED_ TO!!!"

She was right. It was against protocol for a nurse of her division to pry though the patients items. Sure, Singe could do it no problem, but Singe was only in charge of Jack. She didn't have juristiction over the rest.

"If it helps you get to the bottom of this case: Shouldn't you give it a good read?"

Amy paused. She knew Google was manipulating her in some way... but why give her something that would help her? Google always acts with his intent in mind, so what game was he playing at?

Letting out a sigh, she looked up at him and held out her hand. "Give it to me. I have a case to solve."

Google gave her a smirk as he got the worn book out of their drawer and handed it to her. "Good luck with your 'mission,' Amy." He said, his smile mocking her.

Amy straightened as she took the book in her hands. Quickly, she stuffed it into her pocket and walked out.

-

Felix sighed, finally finishing his paperwork. Standing up, he neatly slid the files into his cabinet and leaned against the wall.

This was not the plan.

He should've gone with his gut, and now his license could be on the line. All for one silly mistake. For believing in someone.

Jack was on Strike 2. Failing this means he could possibly be stuck in solitary for the rest of his life, and all the pressure to make him rested on Felix's shoulders.

Walking over to the water fountain in his office, he poured him a cup of hot water and started to make some tea. Relaxing was the best thing to do at a time like this.

Singe was always the type to really fight for what she believed in. Amy was stubborn, and mostly somewhat rude to the patients.

So why were they working together? They had their own processes, which were completely opposite of each other.

Taking a soft sip, he sat back down in his chair and sighed softly.

The inner psyche. So different for everyone and yet similar at the same time.

-

Singe held Jack closely, whispering words of endearment into his ear.

A little bit earlier, she saw him as nothing more than lump. He was clawing his nails up his arms, trying to make himself bleed.

"I-I'm useless... I-It's all my fault... I'm a monster!" He yelled to himself, tears streaming down his face with anger and regret in his voice.

Singe knew what to do.

Jack needed silence. Even though he doesn't like to take his medication, she knew he loved the silence he got from his pills.

As she didn't have her keys on her, this was the next best option.

Jack clung onto her like a child, as if she would dissapear if he let her go.

Singe's shirt was getting damp because of his tears, but she couldn't care less. She was his patient, she needed to be there for him whenever he needed her.

Someone pounded at the door, which caused Jack to jump back like a frightened deer. Holding his hand, Singe got up and opened the door. Outside was Amy, looking tense whilst crossing her arms.

"Amy!... I'm kind of in the middle of something important." Singe whispered, gesturing to the green-haired boy behind her.

"This is just as important as calming him down." Amy replied in a stubborn whisper.

"What in the hell makes you say that?!"

All Amy does is hold up the journal. Singe's eyes widen as she looks back at Jack before crouching down in front of him.

"Jack, do you want me to go and grab your medicine?" She asked. All Jack did was muster a small nod.

As soon as she got her confirmation, Singe grabbed Amy's hand and ran as fast as she could towards her desk.

-

**I̙̣̲̠͟'͎̺m͖̙̩͖͟ ̜a͏͙͕̜͇̱͓l̙̱̝̘m͔o̖̯͓̱s͍̯͇ţ̝̼̝͈̼ ͚̘͍̬̤t̹͍͈̠̗̕ͅh̝̻̤̫̝e̛̼̯̟͈͎r͇̦̹̹̺̹͞e̖.̫..͎̗̭̯͙ͅͅ**

**̡̤͇H̛̘͚o̬͎̝̺̤̮̼w̥ ̝ͅd͕̙̭̱̼a̗͚̙͟r̺̺̻͈̗̻͝e̱̰̠̰̠ ̭̰̗̰̥͞h̺̥ȩ͍̙͔͇ ̷̜̠g͕r̪̮͈̗̼̣̟͜o̻̳̺̯̮̟̗w̰̹̺̘̥̬͕͡ ̢̫̗̹̱͙͖s͏̺̥̯͎̪͕̘o̦̜͖͕̺͓͘f͏͉̮̬͎t͏̫.̳̝͇̙̳̭̕.͇͓͈̫̤͘.͉̳͚ͅ**  
**̞̹̦̫̩**  
**̩͕͔I̩͉͉̭̙̟t̷̖̙̰̥'̙̺͈͜s̹ t̗̼̮̯͍im̻̺͚̦̼̞e̮̠̣̼̝͉͇ t͇͉͕̪o͓̟̱ ̝̭̯̗͞ͅf͈͕̺̤ͅi͞n̩̖̝͓̻̙i͚s͚͉͉̫̞ḩ̠̩̫͚͇ ̜̗͕̻̕ͅw̺̣̮̺̼h̭̮̠̼̲͍͜a̞̜̘t͖̫̦̣̟͈̳͜ w͞e̳͈ ̨̣̫͙̝̞̮̰s̝̥͝t̥͔͘a̱̺̞̩ṟ̤t̰͕̘̪̹͡e̴ḓ̛͚̝̪̫.̳̱͎͔̼̖̠͘.͍̲.̣̮̩̭̻̩̠͡**  
**̰͓͕͍̖̳**  
**҉O̤͕u̱r̩̰̥ ̗͔̝̪͝l͖ḭ̮̝̝̲̫̱t͙̭t͉̭͈͖͉̻͍͢ļ̺̞͚̰e̗̰̞̬̙̝ ̘̮̠͙̩͝f̝̥͓u͚͚ͅn͏̯̠͕ ͔͜g͖̻̤͡ͅa͍͚̤̗͚͍m̛͖̠͈̻̼̮e̯͎ ̴̖̯̩͇o͟f̖͇̩ ̗̗̲͘ṱ̪̺̯͖̬e̹̰̲͔̱r̠̲͍͕͢ͅr͕͍̩̭̻̳o͍͔̭̫͍ͅr̕.͔͉̥̖̰̦͜.͚̗̤͘ͅ.̛̟̗̞̞͓̣͓**  
**͓**  
**̺A̡̼͈̟͔̙ͅn̳͈̣d͎͈̲͇͖͖͝ ̱͇̻͚̮̙I̥͍̲ ͡wo͙̥̮̳̻͎n̤̗̠̻'t͇ ̬̮̜͎̗͚̥l̠͖̻̼̯̤͓͟e̵͎t̹̯̝̰͙͘ ̵̩͖̥͕͕t̤̟h̟̙a̬̘̞͍͓͔t̩̺̺̙͉͇ͅ ̺͕̮͖͔͜ͅb̮̼̭̻͙͉ͅl̝͎̘̪̖a̞͓͕͈̟̫̜s̷̭̺̼̹͎t̮͉̮e̲̤̝̺͍̲d̟̻͍̯̙̠͡ ̪̬̮̲͖̦d̘̰̳o̗ct̛̪̰̱̲͉̻o̖̦̲̤͖̜̣͜r̢͓̙ ̭͎̞̻̞g͎͚̤ḙ̢̬̩t̫̻̜͚ ̩̥̖̘͔͙i҉̮͓̙n̸̥̰ ̷my͓̦ ͉͈͎̗͞w̛̜̜͔͓a͜y̝͔͖ ̷a̢̘͓g̥̗̰͓͉a̛͕̳̟̞̦i͓̝͝n̮͓͍͓̖ͅ.̥̱̜͕͇̣̮.̪ͅ.͖̺̮̹̹̙̠**  
**̷̥**  
**̻̰͝A̜f͉̩̤͈̖t̳̘̳͠e͞r҉ ̨̥̩͈͚̣̳͍ą̖͚l̬̖̘̝̰͚͕l̪..͔̫.̩̲͙̭͖͎**  
**̘̰͔̰̕**  
**̡̮̰I̩̙͖̟̺̗t҉ ͔͚͓͙̮͞w̳͎̫̹̰̺̟o̤̳u̸͍l̙̖̦̙̞̠̺d̲̺̩ ̮b̭͙̰e͚͈͜ͅ ̘̥̻ͅșu̮c͜h͈ ̘͝a͏̜ ͡s̝͕̺̬͎̝h̤̹̲̳̣͘a̯͙̳̖̰̪͟m̱̥̱̪ͅḛ̶̫̹̹͉͎ ̡̺if̩͕̤ ͎̖͓̝̪̦s̺̥̭͡o̳̩ͅm͓̣͉̥̠e̷ͅt̴h͠i͉͈̙̟͚͍̰͠n̳̺̪͢g̲ ̭͉̣ha̧̙̪ͅp̥p͚̙̟̯̯̣̕e͙̗͍̰ne̗̯̭͕̹̯͉d̸͇̬̤ ͍̗̯̠͕̠t̴͚̲̦̪o ̜̙h̰̱͘e̤̟̩͔̬ͅŗ̮̺̮͉.͏̗̳̗̪̯͙.͉̙̲̰.̴̳̥̩͔͚̱̜**  
**̴̘̥̣̖͕̱͎**  
**̣̝̲̝̥͜**  
**͓̭̦**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Jesus!
> 
> New chapter finally!
> 
> I have no idea where this is going to go but I do know that what will be written should be mostly plot driven from now on.
> 
> Take care my pixels~!


	15. (Important N/A) Quick Thing

I know about the whole 'Melanie Martinez rape' story, but I'm still going to use her in this book.

Why? Because I love writing her here. I get that she messed up but does that really mean I should just drop everything and rewrite every chapter that she was in?

No. That's a lot of work.

Now that that is out of the way, I just wanted to say 'Happy Holidays' and that I probably will not be updating until at least Febuary.

School is crazy so I'm going to take this break I have to relax.

I guess I'll see you guys... _next y_ ear?  
Hahahahahakillmehaha


	16. Fourteen

Singe grabs the pill bottle marked 'In case of a Jack Emergency,' off her desk.

After that, the room seemed to halt in it's place. It applied a slight calming state, like how a mother can calm her infant in seconds. It made Singe want to stay and, for once, leave all this stuff for the professionals.

Yet, the professionals don't do anything, so she has to.

Amy walked in. "Wow... cozy place you've got here."

It made Singe jump slightly. "A-Amy! Don't scare me like that!"

Amy laughed. "Well, I'm sorry if it's kinda fun to scare you!"

"Hey... no fair." Singe pouted, noticing the book she was carrying. "W-Wait... is that?"

"Yep! It's Mark and his alter's journal. With this, we will finally understand all of this bullshit."

"...You aren't allowed to read that." Singe said, crossing her arms.

"Neither are you, but here we are!" Amy replied sarcastically. "I know we can get into an immense amount of trouble, but I really want to figure out what the hell is going on."

"We can get fired for this!"

"Getting fired doesn't matter. What matters is our dedication to our patients."

Singe stared at her co-worker before giving a sigh. "Fine. You're right... What does it say?"

"I skimmed through some of it. We definitely now know that Dark was the one who was fighting Jack."

"How do you know that for certain? It could just be Google or Dark writing in his place."

Amy shook her head. "No. They have distinct handwritting. Trust me, I can tell when they try to copy each other."

"So you know the story right?"

"I only know Mark's side but I can assume some things based on realism and the way it's written."

"Then... What did he say?"

-

Brendon stared up at the celing.

The medicine won't let him sleep. He felt like he was being watched. Like judging eyes were peircing through the walls.

Sitting up, he groaned while looking around his room.

It was dark, and somewhat lonely.

As much as he wanted to be sober, he couldn't be. This low kept him quiet, and he hated it.

He hated being on those pills, but at this point, he didn't have a choice. He was doing this for her... for his friends.

For Melanie, Jack and Mark. The people he was closest to. The people he cared most about.

Eyes. Eyes were everywhere, scanning the entire room while judgeing everything in their path. Brendon just so happened to have a spotlight on him. Everything he could do, say or think was wrong. Wrong.

_He was always in the wrong._

Unable to bear it any longer, he stood and left the silence of his room, walking down the hallway to Mel.  
_

Her eye hurts.

It is bruised at the moment.   
That is to be expected when someone punches you full force.

Sighing in her bed, she stared up at the ceiling, as if she were longing for something.

 **'I told you not to meddle in their lives... and look what happened!'** Alphabet Boy grinned, floating around Mel.

 **'It kinda wasn't her fault this time..."** Ms. Potato Head said, rolling her eyes.

**'So what if it wasn't? I still think it is!'**

**'That's just not playing fair, Alpha.'** A soft chuckle came from the background.

Mel sat up, looking around for where that voice came from, but no one was there.

Fear rippled through her. That vlice could then be only one person. Someone she thought dissapeared a long time ago.

 **'The Big Bad Wolf... It's been a while since we've seen you.'** Mrs. Potato Head chuckled, sounding a bit more interested.

**'Oh... you know the drill. I'm our little crybaby's anxiousness and self destructive tendencies. Look at her, she's already crumbling from the pressure!'**

He was right. Melanie desperately looked for an escape. It wasn't like they were allowed to leave after curfew, and Mel wasn't one to break the rules. Tears pricked at the surface.

 **'Aww... Is she gonna cry?'** Alpha grinned with a mocking tone.

 **'Maybe she will! Oh, it'd be fun to see her squeal.'** The Wolf purred.

 **'What will our little crybaby do? Maybe she'll just off herself like she should've a long time ago!'** The Mrs. said, giggling like a school girl.

_Knock. Knock._

"Um... Mel?" A voice asked. "It's Brendon... I can't sleep."

 **'...What? A friend? Since when did you have those?'** The Wolf growled, frowning.

"Er... S-Sure. Come in."

Sitting up, Brendon walked in, keeping the door open slightly. He sat down next to her bed, looking down at his hands.

"Um... Hey." He said, giving her a shy, weak look.

"...They made you take your pills again?" She asked, analyzing his behavior.

"No... I took them voluntarily. Problem is, when I'm on them... I can't sleep."

"Oh... that must be rough."

"Yeah..."

The silence that followed was awkward. She heard the other laugh at her.

_Why her? Why does she have to be burdened with all_ _these mistakes when she's trying her best to make amends._

"Cry...? I'm... sorry I let you get hurt like that."

"No need to apologize. I was the one who ran in between them. It wasn't your idea."

"But getting them to meet was. If we didn't decide to play 'cupid', none of this would've happened!"

"We... we thought we were doing the right thing. We had pure intentions."

"So did you when you killed your wretched captor, but did that help you in court?" Brendon snapped.

Melanie went wide eyed, shifting in her seat. He was right. She barely got off on reason of insanity. It wasn't until after her first trial they found the cameras. After a retrial, she was stuck here.

"I-I... sorry about mentioning that. That was wrong of me." Brendon sighed, looking away in dissapointment and embarassment.

"It's fine... It's the pills, right? Is that why you don't want to be on them that much." She said scratching her head.

He gave a small, sad nod. "It's not just that. I feel... confined when I take them. Like... someone sinister is watching, wishing the worst for me. Everyone else just watching... laughing at me the entire time."

"So... Is it umcomfortable.

"...I'd rather not feel the weight of reality when I can just be blind to it all."

Although depressing, the sentence made Melanie smile a little.

_Someone... understood._

"I have an idea. Let's apologize to both of them in the morning since it's quite late now."

"That's a good idea. For now... I'm starting to get tired, so I'll head out." Brendon got up and started to walk through the door.

"Er... actually, Brendon? I kinda wanted you to stay here for the night."

Melanie studied Brendon. His back straightened as he scratched the back of his neck. He didn't even turn to face her. Did he not want to stay?

"I mean... If you don't want to then-"

"N-No. I'll stay." He replied, cutting Mel off as he turned around. "It's also kind of dangerous for me to go out there right now. I don't want to get caught by the night guards or something."

Melanie chuckled. "Good idea."

-

_Mark frowned, pacing around the room. He couldn't find it._

He didn't misplace it... did he? Where the hell is that journal?

 _Knock. Knock_. _Knock._

"Hmm? Who is it?" He asked.

"...Mark?" A voice asked.

"Er... yeah?"

"It's Amy... can I come in?"

He turned and opened the door. Amy simply held the journal.

"Hey, I was just looking for this! Why did you have it?" He asked, quickly taking it before sitting down on his bed.

"Oh, um... Google gave it to me."

"Google? Wait... why would he give it to you?"

"Well, uh... None of you would tell us what happened the other day, so we had to take matters into our own hands."

Mark's eyes went wide. "W-Well... I-I didn't do anything! You can ask the others, I diffused the situation."

"I know _you_ didn't. You aren't the type to let yourself get wrapped up in something stupid like that. My only question is... why didn't you just tell us?"

"...Because if I did, then no one else would've trusted me. I just got Jack's... I don't wanna lose it."

"Speaking of trust, you need to talk to those other personalities and make them tone it down. I'm not sure what they'll do about..."

"...What do you mean?"

"...This combined with other past incidents may lead for you to be put on higher surveillance. In other words... you might not be able to leave soon, like you've been hoping for."

_"...What?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my absence.  
> It's been a while... hasn't it!
> 
> Honestly it feels good to be back with my writing.
> 
> Anyways, I've already written a part of the next chapter so it should be out soon(ish). 
> 
> Anyways, take care!


	17. Fifteen

Singe walked into Jack's room once more. She braced herself for anything.

Turns out, he was just facing the corner of the room. As soon as he heard the door opened, his head whipped around. "S-Singe?"

She smiled at him. "Hey, Jack... here are the pills you asked for."

A soft, broken smile fell on his face as he grabbed the bottle. Taking as directed, Singe offered him a small cup of water which he gladly took.

After a breif period of silence, Jack let out a sigh of pure relief. Singe spoke. "Jack... what happened with Dark?"

He looked up at her, his face covered in fear. "I... I don't know what you're talking about." He said, his voice soft and wary before averting his eyes.

"I found you crying and trying to harm yourself again. Something must've triggered you."

He went silent once more, this time looking up at Singe with a slight plea in his eyes.

"Jack, come on! If you want me to help you then-"

"...If I tell you, will I get sent back to solitary?" He cut her off.

"You know I can't guarentee-"

"Can you at least try? I don't wanna go back. I've... I've made friends here. I feel... better now knowing I have them."

Singe swallowed, looking at all the hope on his face. A slight overwhelming surge of pride sat in her chest. It was working. "A-Alright."

Jack sighed as he started retelling the events from his point of view. As he spoke, the words were quiet and sounded like acid. His mood shifted several times. Anger, self-loating, sadness. Tears started running down his face during the middle of it all.

Singe kept her distance, only to pat him on the back when he was done.

"Thank you for that. Your testimony was vital." She said, sounding stiff as she stood.

Jack looked up, confused.

"What's the matter?"

"I realized something went wrong... and now I know what. I have to go and finish paperwork."

"Wait... What's going on? You're usually transparent with me."

"...You can't tell anyone else I was here, alright. I don't want to risk getting fired."

"F-Fired?! Singe, wai-"

She shut the door behind her.  
_

"I was told I'd be leaving in a few months if everything went smoothly!"

"Did it though?" Amy frowned, not meeting Mark's eyes. "You were there for the incidents."

"No, I wasn't! They're separate people."

"That's... not what I meant. When I said 'you,' I meant all of you. One of you has the answers."

"If one of us has the answers, I would've known by now."

He stared at her, his eyes void of emotion. Amy blinked. It was evident he hadn't suddenly switched personalities, and he was usually very friendly with Amy... So why did he look so angry? So... depressed?

Amy gripped the clipboard in her hand a bit harder.

"Mark... what's going on? You... you know more than you're letting on." She breathed, paleing a bit.

"I'm tired, Amy. Tired of this place, the therapy, the agony of being stuck behind these blue walls. I thought I was sane. Finally fucking sane. You were the one who first said was ready to be released. I thought you believed in me."

He... He couldn't have known that. She blankly stared at him in confusion, nearly dropping the clipboard.

"...You do realize we share information, right?"

"I... I know that but when I suggested it to Felix, we were in his office. It's far from you and it was night. You shouldn't have been anywhere near us."

He shrugged. "Then how do you think I found out, hmm?"

"That's the problem..." She muttered underneath her breath. She racked her brain for an answer, something that would make sense.

Mark wasn't the type of patient to break important rules. Even during the beginning, he followed all the rules given.

"...You need a reevaluation." Amy said. "I'll schedule it later but I think I know... and if I'm correct, you'll definitely be confined here for a little while longer."

"I already told you, I don't want to stay."

"Well, Mark. You don't have a goddamn choice anymore."

Her tone was stern. It was one she never had to use with him. Yet, with these new circumstances, she had to. She didn't know who she was talking to anymore. He was like a different person.

_A different person._

She looked into his eyes and found them to be glassy, like staring into the ones of a dead body. His mannerisms, his... overall state. Nothing seemed right. It was all off.

"You... You aren't Mark."

They chuckled. _"Found me out,_ hm? _It was troublesome trying to copy his mannerisms. My apologies."_

Amy was floored. "Another one?!"

 _"Sadly, no. I've always been here but never cared to show up. Often time I'll just pretend to be Google or Mark so I won't get questioned._ _"_

"Well... how did you split off?"

_"Oh... when Mark was going through a rough time, I was the first to split off from him. I always gave him reassuring messages about how he'd be okay... even if things were getting worse. Then came Dark and finally Google."_

"That's... really helpful of you."

_"It's no problem when you can predict the outcome."_

"...What? How?"

_"...I just know."_

"Just... know?"

_"I know all... or at least most."_

"I have to... I have to alert Felix."

_"Yeah... I guess. Just don't tell Mark."_

"...Don't tell Mark? Why not?"

_"Mark is dead set on getting out of here. If he finds out about another personality, he'll flip and get more stressed. Possibly split off another personality. I rather him focus on getting Google and Dark under control first."_ Although the voice sounded omnipotent and calm, there was a slight hint of worry that came through in their voice. One that made Amy sigh in relief.

"Ah. So you really are good all around. Do you have a name?"

They shook their head. _"No... I'm nowhere near active enough to have a name."_

"...Nebula."

_"...What?"_

"I'm gonna call you Nebula."

_"_ _Hm_ _... I like that._ _It just sounds right."_

"Heh... well I figured it'd be good for you! Though... I guess I should bring Felix here directly."

_"That's a... good idea. At least for now."_

Amy packed up her things before starting to head out the room when she heard shuffling.

"...Amy?"

She turned around to face him. "Er... yes, Mark?"

He gave a warm smile. "I'm glad you got to meet them."

-

Brendon gave a sigh, looking at a sleeping Melanie. He couldn't help but smile while looking at her. Mel gave a slight mumble, turning around to face him. His heart fluttered in his chest.

Ignoring his anxiety and fears, he leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Afterwards he awkwardly shot up and went to leave the room. He turned to look at her. She started back at him.

"Thanks, Beebo." Melanie sighed.

Blushing, he turned and left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit.
> 
> I'm getting better I promise... I'm probably releasing this on my birthday so yeah.
> 
> Happy Birthday to me!
> 
> About the future of this book... their might not be one. I'll explain this in a few months... Just know that updates are definitely going to be much slower. On the bright side, Chapter 16 is already being written. 
> 
> With that said, I'll see ya'll on the flipside.


End file.
